La encontraré
by Kai3d2y
Summary: AU. Tras una discusión, ella se fue, y él no volvió a saber nada de ella. Unos días después, Zoro había recibido una llamada que había hecho que todo su mundo se pusiera patas arriba. No sabía cómo se encontraba ella, ni donde estaba. Lo único que tenía seguro era que pasara lo que pasara la encontraría, aunque eso significase convertirse en un asesino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Zoro tenía su rostro tapado por sus manos. El peliverde no podía creerse lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto? Intentaba buscarle cualquier tipo de explicación posible, pero no la había. Él era un hombre honrado, no tenía ningún problema de ningún tipo. Por lo tanto, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello?

-¡Joder!-grito, mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

Incapaz de soportar más la rabia y la frustración contenida, comenzó a golpear bruscamente la esquina de una cómoda. La golpeo tantas veces seguidas, sin detenerse ni un instante, que acabo rompiéndolo por completo. Pero solo se dio cuenta de esto, cuando sintió que su mano no volvió a tocar la madera. La miró y pudo comprobar que la tenía llena de sangre.

Aquel día había sido un infierno, pero no podía creerse que hubiera podido llegar a ser peor. Había pasado días sin saber nada de ella, él pensaba que era debido a la discusión que habían tenido. Se sentía como un completo idiota por haber supuesto que aquella sería la razón.

La conocía de sobra, y sabía, que por muchas discusiones que tuvieran, alguno de los dos siempre daba su brazo a torcer, siempre intentaban hablarlo en busca de una solución, porque en el fondo, los dos se necesitaban mutuamente, se querían.

La relación que tenían era realmente turbulenta, nunca paraban de discutir, para luego hacer las paces. Pero al peliverde le encantaba. Le encantaba su manera de funcionar juntos. Le encantaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cada vez que se gritaban el uno al otro, y le encantaba aún más sus placenteros encuentros posteriores.

Para él aquella discusión solo había sido una más. Había pasado los días esperando a que ella llamase, al ver que eso no ocurría, él lo hacía, pero nadie contestaba. Lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que ella se estaba haciendo la difícil. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan idiota? Claro que ella no estaba haciendo nada de eso.

Por su mente no paraban de pasar un millón de preguntas ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? ¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? ¿Estaría viva? No. No podía pensar eso. Simplemente no podía. Ella no podría estar muerta.

Sonó el timbre de su casa, lo que le saco de sus pensamientos. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta, con la falsa esperanza de que aquello solo se trataba de una estúpida broma suya. Cuando la abrió, no pudo evitar desilusionarse por completo al comprobar que quien llamaba era, su mejor amigo y rival, Sanji.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó preocupado mientras entraba a su casa.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- le contesto este bruscamente.

-¿Qué te has hecho en la mano?-le pregunto cuando se la vio completamente ensangrentada y goteando algunas gotas.

El peliverde se había olvidado de aquello y fue a por unas vendas para tapar la herida. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Ambos estaban en shock. El rubio fue la primera y única persona a quien llamó para contarle la última noticia que había tenido de ella. Sanji se sentó en un sillón mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Lo que dijiste antes… ¿era en serio?- fue lo único que llegó a preguntarle.

-¿Crees que me inventaría algo como eso?- le gritó el peliverde.- ¡Lo único que esperaba era que se tratase una puta broma suya para sacarme algo de dinero!

-Ella no es capaz de hacer eso. Ni siquiera por dinero.

-Lo sé- suspiro y se sentó en frente suya en otro sillón- pero necesitaba pensarlo. Es solo… que… imaginarme que es lo que le están haciendo…

-¿Tienes la llamada grabada o algo?

-No.

-Lo que más extraño me parece… es que haya pasado así, de repente, es decir, ¿no se ha comportado de alguna manera extraña ni nada?

-Bueno, últimamente estaba bastante inquieta, pero no le preste mucha atención, no creía que ella estuviera en un lio ni nada parecido. Yo…- se rasco la nuca con su mano sana- tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo. Tenía que haber estado más atento… Esto es culpa mía.

-No te culpes.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?- le soltó bruscamente y le señalo con su mano.-Además, ¿cómo es que tú estás tan tranquilo? Deberías estar intentando matarme o algo.- dijo señalándose a sí con sus últimas palabra.

-Tu no la has secuestrado.- le contestó secamente.

Los dos se habían quedado un instante pensando en que hacer o decir. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llevar aquella situación. Pero al final, el peliverde volvió a hablar.

-No sé quién lo habrá hecho, ni donde estará. Pero pienso encontrarla, pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra. La encontraré y mataré a esos hijos de puta.

-Yo te acompañare. Y más les vale que no le hayan hecho nada.

* * *

**Esta sería la primear historia de crimen que escribo, y espero que os guste. **

**Por favor, dejar vuestros comentarios **


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento mucho la espera.**

**Quería agradecer a Yoko-Zky, Shivisdivis y a nn por sus reviews.**

**Como habéis podido ver, se trata de un ZoNa, pero también puede haber algunas partes ZoRo en un futuro.**

**Bueno no me entretengo más y aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo :)**

* * *

Después de haber estado un rato hablando sobre qué hacer, entre los dos decidieron que lo mejor era llamar a la policía. Los secuestradores habían sido muy explícitos de que el peliverde no podía llamarlos, pero estos decidieron hacerlo, ya que ellos solos no podrían llevar a cabo la situación. Por si acaso los criminales vigilaban la casa de Zoro, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a casa del rubio, con la intención de evitar aquello.

* * *

El jefe de policía Aokiji llego a la dirección que le había mandado su unidad. No sabía que era lo que había ocurrido para que necesitaran su ayuda, _seguramente sea algún aburrido problema cotidiano_ pensaba.

Cuando entró al piso, inmediatamente pudo notar la tensión que había en el ambiente, por lo que comenzó a pensar en que se trataría de algo más serio. Después de presentarse a los chicos, estos comenzaron a explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban, y este no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquella historia. El pueblo en el que vivían era muy tranquilo, por lo que nunca se le había ocurrido que pudieran secuestrar a alguien.

-¿Te han pedido algo?- le pregunto al peliverde.

-No.

-¿Podrías describir la voz o algo? ¿Una manera para saber de quienes se tratan?

-Solo sé que era un hombre.

El policía se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-¿Es que no piensa hacer nada?- le exigió Zoro.

-No podemos hacer nada. No sabemos quién ha sido, y tampoco nos ha dado ninguna indicación. Por ahora, lo que haremos será ponerle vigilancia y esperar a que vuelvan a llamar.

-¡Entonces se darían cuenta de que la policía anda detrás de esto!

-Por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer. Si quiere, rechazamos la idea de ponerle vigilancia. En el caso de que le vuelvan a llamar, intente conseguir hablar con ella, de ese modo sabremos que está viva.

-¿Quiere decir que puede no estarlo?

-No podemos estar cien por cien seguro de ello.

El policía sin decir nada más se fue de la casa. El peliverde no sabía qué hacer. Aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Aquel policía no iba a hacer nada, y no solo eso, sino que a lo tonto podía haber puesto en peligro a Nami, y eso no podía permitírselo.

Sanji intentó convencer a Zoro de que se quedara en su piso, pero este se negó. Quería estar solo. Se fue de casa del rubio, cogió su coche y se dirigió hasta su hogar. Aunque a aquello no le podría llamar hogar. Era un lugar totalmente solitario y lleno de recuerdos. Un hogar trata de ser un lugar donde la gente se siente protegida, pero él no lo sentía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aokiji llegó a comisaria, y casi de inmediato comenzó a recopilar toda la información que pudo sobre aquel caso.

-Oi Aokiji, que concentrado te veo deja eso y vámonos a tomar algo.

-Lo siento Kizaru, pero tengo que seguir con este caso.

-Tiene que ser muy interesante para que no quieras relajarte un rato.

-Es sobre un secuestro. Han secuestrado a la novia de un chico llamado Zoro.

-Vaya, vaya…

Un hombre de gran altura moreno, con una barba llamativa y gafas de sol escucho atentamente aquella conversación. Se alejó de allí, saco su móvil y marco un número de teléfono.

-Diga- contesto la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-El chico ha llamado a la policía.

-Ya veo, parece que no tiene en cuenta nuestras amenazas. Mantenme informado de cualquier otra cosa.

-Claro.

* * *

El peliverde siempre tenía una gran facilidad para conciliar el sueño, pero aquel día había sido diferente. Cuando por fin conseguía dormirse, no paraba de tener pesadillas, y se despertaba sobresaltado y sudando. El sonido del timbre le despertó. Observo la hora ¿quién iba a su casa a las cuatro y media de la madrugada? ¿y si es ella? Se preguntó de repente.

Se levantó de golpe corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió tan rápido y tan fuerte, que por un poco más podría haberla roto. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando vio que no había nadie.

Suspiro y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero algo le llamó la atención, en el suelo había una pequeña caja con su nombre escrito. Lo cogió y entró en la casa. Estaba atemorizado. No sabía que podría ser aquello, le daba miedo el simple hecho de pensarlo.

El sonido de su móvil le saco de sus pensamientos, lo cogió y vio que se trataba de un número privado. Con temor presiono el botón verde y se colocó el móvil en el oído.

-¿Diga?- preguntó atemorizado. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto temor como aquella vez, se sentía completamente vulnerable y como un idiota.

-No has hecho caso a mis instrucciones- no necesito saber nada más para saber que se trataba del secuestrador.- te dije que no recurrieras a la policía.

-No he llamado a nadie- intento mentirle.

-Sé que es mentira. Sé que has llamado a la policía. Más te vale decirle que no siga con el caso, o de lo contrario la tendré que matar.

-¿Cómo sabes que he recurrido a un policía?- preguntó impaciente.

-En el hecho de que no lo supiera, tú mismo me lo acabas de confirmar.- Zoro se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota.- Lo que te hemos mandado, es solo un pequeño aviso.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el peliverde temeroso.

-Ábrelo y lo comprobaras. Tranquilo, no somos tan sanguinarios como estarás pensando. Por lo menos por ahora.- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando- Dile a ese policía que deje el caso, no queremos que sepan nada más. Si vuelves a desobedecernos, entonces sí que seremos… algo… digamos… sádicos. Hasta luego muchacho.

Zoro dejo el móvil con cuidado sobre la mesa. Sus manos temblaban mientras abría la caja escuchando de fondo las palabras de aquel tipo _"No somos tan sanguinarios como estarás pensando" "Podremos serlo"_. Al abrir la pequeña caja, se encontró en su interior un mechón naranja que enseguida supo a quien pertenecía.

* * *

Zoro se fue hasta la comisaria, y fue directo hasta el despacho de Aokiji. La secretaria le había dicho que no podría pasar sin permiso, pero a él no le importaba, estaba tan alterado y tenía tan claro lo que tenía que hacer que no quiso escuchar nada.

-Señor Roronoa, pase por favor.- le dijo Aokiji con sarcasmo cuando el muchacho entro en su despacho sin decir nada.

-Aokiji. Quiero que deje el caso.

-¿Perdone?

-Lo que ha oído.

-No le entiendo señor Roronoa.

-Vera, he decidido contratar a un policía privado.- le mintió, era la única excusa que se le ocurría para que Aokiji no siguiera con aquello- no se lo tome a mal, es solo que no quiero que sepan que he venido aquí.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada. Espero que todo le vaya bien.

-Gra-gracias- dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

Después de que se fuera, Aokiji busco en su agenda un número de teléfono. Sabía que él le habría mentido, estaba completamente seguro, que lo que ocurría era que le habían descubierto. Por lo tanto, decidió que le pondría un detective privado.

-Diga.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y el peliverde no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pero al contrario que la noche anterior, la había pasado sentado en la mesa observando su móvil, esperando a que le volvieran a llamar. Cada vez que le llamaban era de madrugada, aquella noche tendría que ocurrir igual.

Habían pasado más de las cuatro. Se dio por vencido y se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio. Pero de repente su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- contesto el joven.

-Veo que por fin sabes seguir las instrucciones. Creo que ya es hora de que sepas qué es lo que necesitamos de ti.

-¿De cuánto dinero hablamos?

-¿Dinero?- preguntó para después soltar una sonora carcajada- no quiero nada de dinero de ti.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que mates a alguien por mí.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Quien sera el policia que ha llamado al secuestrador? ¿Quien sera el secuestrador? ¿Cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Quien sera el detective al que ha llamado Aokiji? ¿Sera Zoro asesinar para el secuestrador de Nami?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, me parece mentira que hace más de un mes que no actualizara este. Como recompensa intentare subir este fin de semana, o como muy tarde a principios de la semana que viene el siguiente capítulo. A decir verdad, este capítulo y el siguiente ya lo tenía pensado, pero he estado algo liada con los exámenes y con otros fics que no he podido actualizar, y hoy me he dado cuenta de cuando actualice el anterior, que he querido subir hoy este.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

_-¿De cuánto dinero hablamos?_

_-¿Dinero?- preguntó para después soltar una sonora carcajada- no quiero nada de dinero de ti._

_-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Quiero que mates a alguien por mí._

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Fu, fu, fu, para recuperar a tu chica, tendrás que matar a alguien.

Aquel hombre estaba hablando en serio, tenía que asesinar a alguien. ¿Cómo narices iba a hacer eso? Él no era un asesino.

-No creas que te he escogido a ti por casualidad- escuchó decir al hombre después de haber estado en silencio durante casi un minuto.- se todo acerca de ti, muchacho. Sé que eres muy bueno con la espada, era… al kendo a lo que te dedicabas, ¿verdad?

-¿Me has investigado?

-Por supuesto que si.- termino aquella frase con una risa.- Te dejare pensártelo durante un día. Cuando termine el plazo, te llamare. Si la respuesta es positiva, te daré la información del hombre al que quiero que mates, si es negativa… nunca más veras a tu chica.- tras aquello colgó.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa. Sentía tanta rabia como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Cerca de él diviso un jarrón, lo cogió y lo estampo contra una pared gritando. Necesitaba canalizar su ira de alguna forma. Observaba como los trozos de aquella cerámica quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Tenía que sobrellevar aquello de alguna manera, los nervios y la ira lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

No sabía que era lo más correcto.

No podía ir a la policía.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Si rechazaba Nami moriría.

Si aceptaba se convertía en un asesino.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué era más importante? La vida de la persona a la que amas o los valores propios.

Zoro siempre se había metido en peleas cuando era joven. Su padre adoptivo le propuso entrar en su dojo para canalizar su agresividad y de ese modo evitar que se peleara. Le había dado una serie de valores que Zoro siempre seguía con mucha honra. Y ahora aquel desgraciado le estaba obligando a tirar todo aquello por la borda.

Al día siguiente, después de haber estado pensando durante todo el día que era lo que tenía que hacer, por fin se decidió. Estaba sentado sobre su sofa mientras esperaba pacientemente su llamada.

* * *

Un chico moreno con pelilla estaba sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión. Aquel día era extrañamente aburrido. Normalmente siempre tenía algo para hacer. Pero aquello no le desagradaba, de ese modo podía tratar de idear su plan. No podía dejar que Donquixote Doflamingo saliera impune.

-Oi, Law, toma la bandeja y llévasela a la chica.- le dijo una chica morena con un vestido morado y un delantal.

Law sin decir nada se levantó y cogió lo que la chica le había dejado. Abrió la puerta de salida y se encontró con un pasillo completamente oscuro. A ciegas busco el interruptor de luz y lo pulso. El lugar acababa en unas escaleras. Fue hasta ellas y no pudo evitar sentir algo de asco al encontrarse un ratón corriendo al lado suya.

Cuando bajaron, solo se podía escuchar dos cosas. El goteo de unas cañerías viejas y el sollozo de una chica.

Este se acercó hasta una puerta metálica la cual tenía junto a la ranura unos botones con números. El moreno pulso el código y después escuchó como la puerta se abría para dejar a la vista a una mujer de largo cabello naranja.

-Te he traído la comida- le dijo Law dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa.

La pelinaranja apenas le miro. Ella estaba acurrucada en la cama que le había dejado. No quería que aquel chico se le acercase, lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar, quería pensar que aquello solo era una horrible pesadilla.

-No vas a moverte- escuchó decir al moreno. Este cogió un plato y se lo acerco a ella.

-Vete.- dijo temblorosa.

-No hasta que me asegure que comes. Siempre dejas la comida. A este paso acabaras enferma.

-No quiero vuestra comida. Solo quiero salir de aquí.

-Terminara antes de que te des cuenta- le contesto de forma fría.- ahora come. No voy a irme hasta que lo acabes.

-No puedo fiarme de ti.

Law sabía a lo que se refería, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien la había secuestrado. Eran las órdenes y él tenía que cumplirlas. Todos los días era él quien bajaba a verla. No quería que se quedara con el rostro de sus compañeros. Y todos los días ella siempre intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de él. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que cambiar y tendría que confiar en él. Law ya había tomado una decisión con aquella chica respecto a su plan.

* * *

Por fin se escuchó la llamada que él tanto esperaba. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse. El simple hecho de escuchar la melodía de su móvil le había creado un nudo en su garganta.

-Diga- dijo el peliverde tras pulsar el botón verde.

-Hola muchacho, ¿has tomado una decisión?

Zoro volvió a respirar profundamente mientras dirigía su mirada a una fotografía que los dos se hicieron en unas vacaciones a Paris.

-Sí. Lo hare.

-Fufufu, sabía que no iba a ser de otro modo. Uno de mis compañeros te enviara la información del hombre que quiero que mates.

El secuestrador colgó y en menos de cinco minutos Zoro escucho el timbre de su casa. Cuando el hombre le había dicho que lo tenía vigilado, no era mentira. Además que tampoco era la primera vez que iban hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta y miro hacia los lados en busca de quien podía haber sido el enviado del secuestrador. Pero las calles estaban totalmente desiertas. Miró al suelo y se encontró con una pequeña carpeta. La recogió y se dirigió al salón.

Se sentó en el sofá y saco los papeles que tenía en la carpeta. Apenas eran una fotografía con el nombre del individuo y otra de un local. Le dio la vuelta a la segunda y pudo ver que tenía escrito a mano una hora y una fecha para una reunión en la que su víctima iba a participar.

Miro la fotografía de aquel hombre. Era un hombre de piel morena y tenía el pelo rapado. Su nombre era Daz Bones.

* * *

**nn: Tranquila que tengo pensado algo ZoRobin también jajaajaja, y lo del detective creo que me va a dar mucho juego, o eso espero.**

**POR FAVOR DEJAR VUESTROS REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

Eran las once de la noche. Zoro fue a su habitación con paso decidido, abrió un armario donde se encontraban tres espadas bien guardadas. Las cogió y las llevó hasta su coche. Se montó en el vehículo y condujo en silencio durante una media hora. Cuando llego, pudo ver con claridad el lugar.

Estaba completamente iluminado, tenía forma de pirámide y arriba del todo lo adornaba una estatua de un cocodrilo. En la entrada pudo ver en grandes letras el nombre del local: Rain dinners.

Fue a la parte trasera de su coche y se colocó las espadas.

A unos metros del allí, había una persona escondida entra la maleza.

-Aokiji, tenías razón, está armado.

-Imaginaba que se metería en problemas. Mantenlo vigilado, y ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto.- aquella persona colgó el teléfono y se dirigió dentro del local.

Unos minutos más tarde, Zoro entro al lugar y pudo ver que se trataba de un casino enorme. Busco con la mirada al hombre moreno y de pelo rapado. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. A lo lejos, había una puerta que le llamó la atención, tenía escrito: sala de pocker.

Entró en aquella habitación y se encontró a tres hombres sentados jugando. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo blanco y una cicatriz en el izquierdo de la cara. Otro era un hombre de piel morena y pelo oscuro corto con rastras y llevaba una cazadora marrón en el que se podía ver un 5. Y el último era el hombre que buscaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?- preguntó el peliblanco- este no es lugar para críos.

-Smoker tiene razón.- dijo Daz Bones, se subió un poco su abrigo para mostrar una pistola- deberías irte.

-Veo que tienes espadas muchacho.- dijo el tercero- pero esos juguetes no te servirán si intentas intimidarnos. Aquí mismo tengo unas cuantas granadas.- dijo señalando su pesado abrigo- por lo que no intentes jugármela.

-Las espadas no son de juguete, y solo he venido porque quería ganar algo de dinero.- observo la mesa y vio un sitio sobrante- parece que os sobra un asiento.

-Si has venido a molestar, mejor será que vayas a otra parte- le dijo Smoker.- Estábamos en medio de una conversación.

-Por mi podéis seguir hablando, yo solo quiero jugar.

Daz se levantó y se puso frente a él de forma amenazante.

-Sera mejor que te largues muchacho- decía sacando su pistola y poniéndola sobre el estómago del peliverde- o de lo contrario iras muy mal parado.

El peliverde no se dejó intimidar y lo miro de forma amenazante. No quería seguir con aquella discusión. Su trabajo era simple, matar al hombre que tenía en frente. Pero el hecho de que estuvieran los otros dos delante y armados complicaba las cosas. Solo le quedaba una opción: pillarlo desprevenido.

Entonces una mano se puso frente al pecho del moreno y lo empujo suavemente atrás.

-Vamos Mr. 1, no deberías de meterte en problemas dentro del Rain dinners. Ya sabes cómo se pondrá Cocodrile si algo ocurriera. Déjalo al chico jugar.- le dijo una mujer de cabello azul oscuro rizado.

-Miss Doublefinger tiene razón- comentó otra mujer que acababa de llegar. Este era morena y de ojos azules.- dejaros de pelear y deja que el chico se siente.

-Está bien Miss All-Sunday- decía el hombre mientras se sentaba.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Sake.- contestó Zoro sentándose entre su víctima y el otro moreno.

Después de jugar durante una media hora, y de haber tomado unas cuantas copas, a los tres hombres no parecía importarles que el peliverde estuviera con ellos. Daz, o como le llamaban en aquel lugar, Mr. 1, se levantó.

-Voy a ir al baño.-decía mientras salía del lugar.

Aquella era la oportunidad de Zoro, por fin podría acabar con ese hombre y largarse de aquel lugar. Se levantó sin decir nada a los otro dos y salió tras él. Podía ver su ancha espalda entre la multitud, este camino hasta una puerta que tenía el emoticono de un hombre.

Dentro de aquel cuarto, había un par de lavabos y dos puertas. Una de ellas estaba abierta y la otra no. Zoro desenvaino su espada y se colocó al extremo de la segunda. Espero pacientemente hasta que su víctima saliera.

Cuando escucho que giraba el pestillo, Zoro trago saliva y se preparó para dar una estocada en la garganta del hombre. Quería que fuera lo más rápido posible, o de lo contrario alguien podría entrar y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Vio al hombre salir y con rapidez intento cortarle el cuello, pero el moreno fue demasiado rápido y consiguió agacharse. Como resultado de aquello, la espada de Zoro se quedó clavada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Ese era tu plan desde el principio muchacho?- decía este mientras se alejaba un paso de él y sacaba su pistola.

Zoro con brusquedad consiguió sacar su katana de donde se había enganchado y mientras desenvainaba otra se abalanzo contra el hombre. Este por su parte disparo un par de veces contra el peliverde, el cual consiguió esquivarlo por los pelos. Con todo el ruido que estaban haciendo, la gente comenzó a asustarse y a salir de allí.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto Mr. 5 saliendo de la sala de pocker.

-Se oyen disparos que vienen del baño- le contesto una mujer rubia que llevaba un vestido amarillo con limones.

Zoro por su parte, con una katana intento darle en el lado derecho del cuerpo, pero este cogió el filo con su mano derecha haciéndose un corte, y parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado. Mientras, Zoro aprovecho para clavarle la otra katana en el pecho y una gran cantidad de sangre se estampo contra su camiseta.

Lo había conseguido, había matado al hombre. Zoro se dispuso a salir por la ventana, supuso que fuera habría una gran cantidad de gente. Pero algo le freno. Un hombre entro por la puerta, aquel que se hacía llamar Mr. 5.

* * *

**Cortito, lo se, pero quería crear suspense de este modo ajajajaj, si soy cruel. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, cada uno consigue que me ilusione más para la hora de escribir.**

**Tengo una pequeña pregunta para flamars y StephanieAveiro: ¿Por qué me habéis pedido que no viole a Nami? ¿Es por el ambiente en el que esta o por qué le habéis visto a Law como un violador? ajajajjaajja me llamó mucho la atención.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo había conseguido, había matado al hombre. Zoro se dispuso a salir por la ventana, supuso que fuera habría una gran cantidad de gente. Pero algo le freno. Un hombre entro por la puerta, aquel que se hacía llamar Mr. 5._

.

.

Law bajo las mismas escaleras de siempre con una bandeja de comida para darle la cena a aquella chica pelinaranja. Odiaba que le asignasen ese tipo de tareas. Normalmente se tenía que ocupar de asuntos de contrabando, en los que la mayoría de sus productos eran droga. Pero el tener que hacer de niñero de una mujer que no quería comer y que no se fiaba de él, era más que suficiente. A veces pensaba que Doflamingo le había asignado aquello tan solo para que estuviera ocupado.

Entro en la habitación donde la retenían y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Come.

Pero la chica no contestaba, siempre era el mismo trato.

-Si no te fías de mí, me parece normal. Pero recuerda que yo solo cumplo órdenes. No ha sido idea mía que estemos tú y yo aquí.

-¿Cuándo podre irme?

Law la miro sin saber que decir. Doflamingo le había dicho que el novio de la chica estaba haciendo todo lo que él le había ordenado. Sabía que tenía que ser algún problema del cual Doflamingo no creía ensuciarse las manos. Pero también tenía órdenes de que la chica no supiera nada.

-Pronto- fue lo único que le llegó a decir.- ahora come. Si no obedeces, podrías meterte en un lio peor.

-¿Peor que estar aquí?

-Sí.

.

.

Zoro no sabía qué hacer.

Su única idea era salir por la ventana de aquel lugar, volver a su casa y esperar a que el bastardo secuestrador le volviera a llamar. Pero había sido atrapado por completo por otro hombre, y según había dado a entender, este también iba armado.

-¿Qué crees que has hecho muchacho?- decía Mr. 5 casi impasible mirando el cadáver de su compañero- No tenías que haberlo hecho. Cocodrile se enfadara si supiera que has matado a uno de los nuestros.

Zoro empuño con fuerza su katana mientras sacaba otra.

-No me importa lo que piense ese tal Cocodrile. Si no quieres acabar como él, te aconsejo que te largues.

El hombre levanto las manos en señal de rendición y se acercó al cadáver.

-Vale chico, no quiero problemas.

El peliverde le miraba confuso, ¿acaso no iba a vengar a su amigo? Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en aquello y seguir su camino. Se dirigió a la puerta pero la voz del moreno lo freno.

-Puedes intentar irte si quieres. Pero yo te he visto la cara y se tu nombre.- en eso metió su mano en el abrigo y saco un objeto- además… no te iras tan fácilmente.- Zoro se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que Mr. 5 tiró la granada.

El peliverde tuvo que pensar con rapidez. Si aquello le golpeaba estaría muerto. Si dejaba libre al hombre, lo pillaría la policía.

Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño y corrió hasta una barra de bar cercano. Dio gracias a que todo el mundo estuviera saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, por lo que no llamo la atención.

Entonces la puerta del baño exploto junto a la pared que lo rodeaba.

La gente salió gritando del lugar. Zoro no podía creérselo. Aquel hombre tenía que estar loco. Lanzó una granada en la misma habitación en la que él se encontraba. Con un poco de suerte habría muerto o al menos habría salido herido. Zoro alzó la vista para intentar ver al hombre. Le divisó saliendo entre el humo y polvo y al parecer no había sufrido nada en absoluto.

El peliverde no sabía qué hacer.

Si se acercaba a él posiblemente le lanzaría más granadas. Al parecer en la sala de pocker no le había mentido para nada. Busco en la barra algo que le pudiera ayudar para protegerse, y así se encontró con un revolver. Sin dudarlo lo cogió, se levantó de su escondite y comenzó a disparar a Mr. 5. Aquello había pillado por sorpresa al moreno y no pudo esquivar todas las balas.

Una de ellas atravesó un explosivo que llevaba el hombre y estallo haciendo que no quedara nada de su cuerpo y que todo a su alrededor se destrozara.

Zoro se volvió a agachar suspirando entrecortadamente. No se podía creer lo que había hecho. Había matado a un hombre con una de sus katanas, después le habían lanzado una granada, había disparado a otro hombre y le había visto estallar. Aquello era demasiado para él.

Pero lo que más le asustaba fue el subidón de adrenalina que había sentido, y sobretodo que aquello le había gustado. ¿Quería decir aquello que se estaría convirtiendo en un asesino de verdad? Y lo peor ¿Qué le agradaba?

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde el incidente. Para el momento todo el lugar estaba completamente vació. No se podía escuchar nada. Y toda la sala estaba llena de polvo. Se levantó a sabiendas que pronto llegaría alguna patrulla de policía y no quería que le encontrasen allí, y mucho menos después de que días antes denunciara el secuestro de Nami. Pero no se iba a ir de allí sin antes robar una botella de sake de la barra.

Se dirigió hasta su coche mientras bebía de su nueva botella. Cuando estuvo a punto de subir, escucho detrás de él un chasquido, como si de un arma se tratara. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a la mujer de ojos azules. Según recordaba la llamaba Miss All-sundey.

Zoro trago saliva. Para nada se imaginaba que tendría que volver a pelearse contra un enemigo, y muchos menos que se tratara de una mujer.

Había tenido problemas para matar a los otros dos, por lo que ahora iba a ser mucho más difícil. Había sido un idiota al pensar por un solo momento que había salido airoso de aquella situación.

Ahora se encontraba con un arma apuntándole a la cabeza a menos de dos metros.

* * *

**Vuelvo a dejaros con la intriga jajaja sinceramente no había planeado este final, pero nose, escribo casi por instinto y se me ocurren las cosas cuando estoy frente al teclado como si estuviera viendo una película y me imagine este final entre Zoro y Robin. **

**StephanieAveiro: En un principio no tengo planeado violarla, pero no te puedo prometer nada. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Escucho detrás de él un chasquido, como si de un arma se tratara. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a la mujer de ojos azules. Según recordaba la llamaba Miss All-sundey._

_Había sido un idiota al pensar por un solo momento que había salido airoso de aquella situación._

_Ahora se encontraba con un arma apuntándole a la cabeza a menos de dos metros._

.

.

Zoro levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Estaba claro que de esta no conseguiría salir airoso como las anteriores veces. No podría escapar de aquella bala (si es que disparaba).

-¿Por qué has matado a Mr. 1?- preguntó la mujer.- ¿acaso eres policía?

-Yo… no soy policía. Es difícil de explicarlo.

-Dame una razón para no dispararte ahora mismo a la cabeza.- le advirtió la morena.

-Si lo haces… lo más seguro es que te atrapen. No querrás que te descubran ¿verdad?

La mujer se quedó pensando durante unos minutos en aquella respuesta, sabía perfectamente que el peliverde tenía razón.

-Sube al coche.- ordeno la mujer y el no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

Ella le siguió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso en el casino?- le volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

Esta seguía con el arma en la mano por si en algún momento tenía que matar al peliverde. Zoro en cambio, no sabía qué hacer. Aquella situación había acabado siendo demasiado complicada. No sabía si contarle la verdad a aquella mujer, o al menos parte de la verdad. De lo contrario probablemente acabaría con un tiro en la cabeza.

-Escucha… yo no quería hacerlo.

-Pero lo has hecho.- le interrumpió ella.

-Sí. Lo he hecho. Pero… no quería… de verdad. Me han obligado a hacerlo.- giro su cabeza para mirarla y observo que ella estaba esperando a que siguiera hablando. Volvió a mirar en frente-. Un tipo, no se su nombre, me está amenazando. Tenía que matar a aquel hombre, o sino…- hizo una pausa- no puedo contarte nada más. Escucha sé que os he arruinado el negocio, pero no era mi intención. Tan solo quería acabar con ese hombre y largarme. Lo que ocurrió después.

-Para.- le interrumpió la chica. Zoro tragó saliva y aparco el coche en una cuneta. Aquella carretera estaba totalmente oscuro, y nadie les vería si ella quería acabar de verdad con su vida.

-Escucha… A mí me da igual que hayas arruinado el negocio. Yo tan solo me he quedado sin trabajo. Ahora lo único que me queda es encontrar otro y punto.- Decía la chica.- Pero tú estás metido en un buen lio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso sabes quién es Cocodrile?

-No.

-Él… es uno de las personas más importantes en el contrabando de las drogas. Mr. 1 era su mejor trabajador. Ahora que lo has matado, si sabe que has sido tú, vendrá a por ti.

Zoro trago saliva. No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Él tan solo quería salvar a Nami. Pero ahora probablemente estaría en el punto de mira de una de las personas más peligrosas que podría haber.

-El hombre que te está obligando a hacer eso, tiene que ser alguien que quiere hundir a Cocodrile.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto del tema?

-No es asunto tuyo- le respondió secamente- pero estas en un buen lio. Cocodrile estará enfadado contigo. Pero por suerte no sabe quién eres.

Zoro respiro con aliviado. Aquello era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en días. No quería tener problemas con nadie más. Él tan solo quería volver a su vida de antes. Volver a la paz en la que vivía con su novia. No quería volver a verse involucrado en asuntos de drogas o de mafias. No quería tener que matar a nadie más. Y mucho menos, quería volver a sentir aquel extraño subidón de adrenalina que tanto le había gustado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la mujer. Este le miro arqueando una ceja- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Zoro. ¿Y tú?

-Robin. Zoro, creo que tengo una pequeña idea de quien se tiene que tratar el hombre que te amenaza.

-¿Quién es?- cuestiono este. Quería saber por fin quien era el maldito que le había llevado a esa situación. Quería saber su nombre.

-Si es quien creo que es… se llama Donquixote Doflamingo. Es un hombre realmente peligroso. Yo que tu no me andaría con jueguecitos con él. Doflamingo y Cocodrile antes eran socios, pero tras una discusión los dos se fueron cada uno por su lado y se han vuelto grandes enemigos. Pero Cocodrile no es el único que lo tiene en punto de mira. También tiene a más tipos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo que lo tengas en cuenta. Ahora- decía la mujer metiendo su pistola en su bolso.- ¿podrías llevarme a la ciudad?

-Claro.

.

.

Tras llevarle al centro de la ciudad. Aquella extraña mujer, Robin, se fue por su lado. No sabía exactamente a donde iría, pero esperaba no tener que volver a verla. La morena era realmente atractiva, y el hecho de que estuviera en aquel mundo y que supiera todo de ello, no le gustaba nada. No quería saber nada más de eso.

Volvió a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que bajo esta se encontraba un sobre igual que la anterior vez. Una gota de sudor frio le callo por la frente. Lo cogió tembloroso. Esperaba que fuera cualquier cosa, alguna felicitación por parte de aquel tipo, Doflamingo. Cuando abrió el sobre, pudo ver que había otra foto de un hombre con una extraña nariz larga y cuadrada. Casi al momento escuchó el tono de su móvil.

-¿Diga?- dijo casi tembloroso.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, muchacho. Ahora quiero que mates a la persona que sale en la foto que ahora mismo estás viendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy viendo eso?

-Te tengo bien vigilado chico. En el sobre tienes toda la información sobre ese hombre. Quiero que acabes con él cuanto antes.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Zoro.

-Ya sabes mi nombre. Fufufu


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho la tardanza. No he podido actualizar antes porque estaba de viaje, luego estuve enferma y a todo eso hay que añadir un gran bloqueo, parece que mi inspiración también se fue de vacaciones. Pero aquí estoy por fin.**

**Quiero ser sincera, y este fic está comenzando a aburrirme a la hora de escribirlo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a dejar.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. **

**.**

**.**

_-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Zoro._

_-Ya sabes mi nombre. Fufufu_

Zoro apretó la mandíbula. Si aquel hombre le tenía vigilado como afirmaba, podría ser que le hubieran puesto cámaras o micrófonos. Observo las esquinas de su casa para asegurarse.

-Donquixote Doflamingo.

-Esa chica te ha dado todos los detalles, ¿verdad?

-Y tú tienes micrófonos en mi coche ¿verdad?

-Fufufu por supuesto. Y también tenemos a alguien vigilando tu casa.

El peliverde se acercó a la ventana para intentar buscar a dicho hombre.

-Quiero que lo mates pronto, últimamente él y su organización me están dando problemas.

-¿Te están quitando clientes?- preguntó Zoro entre dientes.

-No. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso. Si le preguntas a esa señorita, seguro que lo averiguaras.

-Olvídalo.- se atrevió a decir Zoro- dijiste que tenía que matar a un hombre, y lo he hecho. Ahora tu parte es soltar a Nami.

-No te precipites muchacho. Dije que tenías que matar a alguien por mi, no recuerdo que te dijera cuantos.

-Alguien y uno para mí es lo mismo.

-Para mí no. Y a no ser que quieras que a esa preciosa pelinaranja le pase algo… sigue matando.

Tras aquello Doflamingo le colgó el teléfono. Zoro respiro profundamente. No le quedaba otra opción. Buscó la información en la carpeta y anoto el lugar al que tenía que ir. Decidió que lo haría la noche siguiente. Cuanto antes terminara con aquello mejor. Pero una pregunta pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Si aquel hombre no se dedicaba a las drogas ¿Por qué resultaba un problema para Doflamingo?

.

.

Al igual que la noche anterior, Zoro aparco su coche a unos metros del local. El lugar se trataba de una pequeña taberna a las afueras de la ciudad. Miro a su alrededor y vio que apenas había coches, por lo tanto el lugar estaría casi vacio. El peliverde entro al local y pudo comprobar que en efecto apenas había gente.

A lo lejos, en la barra, diviso a aquel hombre que al parecer se llamaba Kaku. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo mismo que la anterior vez, no quería hacer otro escándalo como aquel. Por ello se sentó en una mesa alejada, pidió algo para beber y espero hasta que el hombre saliera de allí.

Esta vez no se presentó con sus katanas. Antes de que llegara la noche, había ido a una tienda de armas y se compró una pistola.

Tomo un par de copas esperando a que Kaku se fuera del lugar. El peliverde tenía un gran aguante con el alcohol, por lo que aquello ni siquiera le causo ningún efecto.

Cuando el narizota salió del bar el peliverde le siguió. Pero Kaku no era ningún tonto, notaba perfectamente que alguien le seguía. Se dio cuenta de que alguien detrás suya cogía exactamente la misma dirección que él. Por ello comenzó a ir por otra calle para despistar a su perseguidor.

El peliverde en cambio le seguía a unos cuantos metros. Le extrañaba que cogiera aquel camino, pero pensó que sería lo mejor para acabar con él.

Kaku, harto de aquella situación se paro de golpe y Zoro le imito quedándose tras uan esquina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar siguiéndome?

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos. Aquel hombre no solo le había descubierto, sino que le estaba hablando directamente. Tenía que actuar rápido si no se quería meter en problemas.

-¿No vas a contestar?

.

.

**Cerca de allí**

-Aokiji, estoy cerca de donde esta el sujeto. Parece que va a volver a atacar a alguien.

.

.

Kaku harto de esperar, se llevo una mano debajo de la chaqueta, sacó una pistola y disparo hacia la calle en la que el peliverde se encontraba.

Zoro se sorprendió, sintiendo algo de temor ante aquel disparo. Trago saliva sabiendo que aquel hombre iba enserio. Saco su arma y sin salir de su escondije le disparo. Kaku dio un fuerte grito de dolor y se fue de allí.

El peliverde viendo que su presa se escapaba intento seguirle, pero no pudo. Los gritos de una mujer le hizo darse cuenta de que si iba tras el podrían atraparle. Pero aquello no era lo único.

También pudo ver a un hombre ocn el pelo blanco apareciendo por la calle donde ocurrió el tiroteo. Zoro pudo identificarlo casi al instante, aquel hombre se lo encontro la otra noche jugando al pocker. Smoker.

Zoro salió del callejón corriendo y consiguió entrar en una de las calles principales. Él iba mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse si Smoker le estaba siguiendo. Hasta que sin darse cuenta se choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- decía el peliverde dándose la vuelta-¿Robin?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Zoro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vivo aquí. Zoro… que ocurre. No… ¿no habras matado a otra persona? ¿Verdad?

-No… yo… no he podido. Se escapo- no sabía poruqe le decía aquello. Pero la mujer, en cierto sentido, le daba una extraña sensación de confianza.- Le he dado, pero ha escapado.

Ambos escucharon las pisadas de alguien que corría en su dirección. Zoro se dio la vuelta y vio que era Smoker. El peliblanco no se detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta ellos.

-Corre.- fue lo único que le dijo el peliverde y ambos huyeron del lugar.

El peliverde la agarro de la muñeca y la guío hasta donde estaba su coche. Una vez dentro piso el acelerador y comenzó a conducir lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Nos sigue?- preguntó el peliverde.

Robin miro hacia atrás y no vio a nadie.

-No. Creo que le hemos perdido.

-Bien.- Zoro al escuchar aquello se tranquilizó y condujo más despacio.

-¿Ese era Smoker?- preguntó la mujer recordando que se encontraba en la sala de pocker donde antes trabajaba.

-Sí. Creo que me ha pillado.- el peliverde miro a la morena de reojo.- ¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí. Es… un policía.- el peliverde apretó el volante con fuerza- Zoro… si él te ha visto…

-Iré a la cárcel.- la interrumpió terminando su frase.

-Posiblemente. Y… ¿A quién tenías que matar?

-Un hombre con la nariz larga y cuadrada, se llamaba Kaku.

-¿Qué?- se asustó la morena- Zoro… ese hombre…

-Vamos a parar un rato. Quiero estirar las piernas.- la volvió a interrumpir dejándola desconcertada. Él no quería que ella siguiera hablando de ello. Sabía perfectamente que Doflamingo estaría escuchando aquella conversación.

Aparcó el coche en un descampado y ambos salieron de ahí.

-Doflamingo tiene micrófonos en mi coche.- le dijo el peliverde cuando estaba a unos metros del lugar.

-Me extrañaría que no lo hiciera… Zoro… como te decía antes… estas en un grave peligro. Kaku es del FBI- Zoro abrió los ojos como platos. Por eso decía Doflamingo que aquel hombre le estaba dando problemas.- Te das cuenta de que ahora tienes al FBI y a la poli detrás de ti. Y no creo que sea por casualidad.

-Explicate.

-Creo que Doflamingo te hizo matar a Kaku para librarse de ti. Piensalo… él se limpia las manos mientras otros hacen su trabajo.

Zoro se pasó las manos por su pelo y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Y que debo hacer Robin? Ese cabrón tiene a Nami.

-Lo se.

Los dos se quedaron un rato sin decir nada más, hasta que Zoro rompió con aquel silencio.

-Robin. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos? ¿Quién eres?- le dijo alzando su vista hacia ella para encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

.

.

**Pues hasta aquí llegó este capítulo.**

**Importante: ****Al menos para mí ajjaja. Últimamente parece que he tenido problemas con mi cuenta. No se por qué no me salen las visitas que tengo, llevo días en las que según la página no tengo ni una, cosa que es imposible. **

**Esto me empezó el dia 23 (creo) y ese mismo día actualice una historia, y ese mismo día tuve comentarios. Creí que sería algo de un día pero han seguido tres días y sigo igual. **

**Supuestamente esos estos días no tengo visitas, cosa que es imposible porque yo he entrado en mis historias con el móvil para ver si me las están contando y además durante estos días me han dejado comentarios en una historia que supuestamente no tiene ninguna.**

**Soy a la única que le pasa o alguien más tiene este problema? Por favor si alguien lo tiene, sabe cuál es el problema o así decírmelo en un comentario o mensaje privado.**

**Hasta que no se solucione no creo que actualice más historias por si acaso hay algún fallo más.**

**Gracias de antemano.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sí, sé que ha sido una larga espera, ayer estuve contando y creo que hoy cumplo 100 días sin actualizar este fic. Pero ya lo tenéis aquí. Los motivos de por qué todavía no he subido nada, los mismos de siempre, tengo muchos fics, encima he tenido una larga temporada de trabajos, y tal y como puse, este fic me aburría. Pero también por eso mismo, he cambiado por completo la idea de hacia dónde iba a seguir este fic (gracias al ost de Death Note) y he decidido hacer un cambio de unos 180º diría yo no sé jajaja, pero me gustó más la nueva idea y pensé que sería más entretenida, para vosotros a la hora de leerlo y para mí a la hora de escribirlo. No sé cómo saldrá, solo sé que el final sigue siendo el mismo o parecido al planeado de cuando lo comencé. **

**Por lo tanto, con todos estos cambios que he hecho, he pensado que sería conveniente separar este fic por temporadas, que por ahora son dos, no creo que tenga más. **

**Y CON ESTE CAPÍTULO COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "LA ENCONTRARE"**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. **

**.**

**.**

Nuevas alianzas

.

.

Robin se quedó callada debido al asombro de aquella pregunta. Zoro había sido muy claro cuando le preguntó quién era. Sabía de sobra que no confiaba en ella, y no lo culpaba. Al fin y al cabo ella sabía mucho más que el peliverde.

-Respóndeme- le insistió Zoro.

-Yo… la verdad es que…- se quedó callada pensando en que debería decirle. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y volver a continuar- ya te dije, he estado trabajando con Cocodrile. Se mucho sobre ellos. Pero también he estado trabajando con otros tipos de traficantes y delincuentes.- alzó su vista para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.- en cierto modo, siempre he sido perseguida por ellos. Para saber quiénes eran, no he tenido más opción que investigar.

El peliverde se cruzó de brazos mientras asimilaba lo que la mujer había dicho. Se quedó pensando en cómo una mujer como ella habría sido capaz de meterse en tantos problemas, de ensuciarse tanto las manos.

-Debes creerme Zoro.- le dijo ella con firmeza.

El espadachín la miro sin saber que era lo que podía hacer, cuestionándose si era correcto o no confiar en ella. Al fin y al cabo la acababa de conocer. Pero pensando en su situación, estaba totalmente acorralado.

-Está bien.- dijo después de estar un buen rato esperando-. Te creeré, porque no tienes nada que ocultarme ¿verdad?

-Verdad.- la mujer le sostuvo la mirada-. Puedo ayudarte con todo esto Zoro. Puedo ayudarte a manejarlo mejor, y sobretodo a que estés más informado.

-Sería buena idea- dijo mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que quedemos a una hora en un mismo punto. Doflamingo tendrá vigilada tu casa, pero estoy segura que no llegara al punto de vigilarte en un supermercado.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca- pero Robin, ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? No nos conocemos de nada.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa gélida.

-Tan solo… que en cierto modo me recuerdas a mí. Yo cuando tuve problemas, nadie me ayudo. No quiero que tú estés igual de solo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

Law estaba en su habitación, saco su pequeño cuaderno donde tenía una serie de cosas apuntadas. Él había sido perspicaz, y sabiendo cómo era la gente que le rodeaba, había cogido como costumbre escribirlo todo en un idioma desconocido por ellos. Todo fue gracias a sus padres, cuando era pequeño se empeñaban en que tenía que estudiar medicina, y para poder tratar en otros países, querían que estudiará más idiomas de los que le enseñaban en el colegio.

Miro la hora de su reloj, eran las 01:29 de la mañana. Según había apuntado, a esa hora no había nadie vigilando la casa. A él era a quien le tocaba aquella noche cuidar de la seguridad.

Aquello era perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Law comprobó por los pasillos que todos los demás estaban durmiendo. Después de aquello bajo las escaleras que conocía tan bien. Una vez estaba en el sótano, frente a la puerta, pulso su código y entró a dentro. Nami lo miraba con desconfianza, no la culpaba, en cierto modo él también desconfiaba de que la pelinaranja siguiera callada durante todo el trayecto y lo obedeciera en todo momento.

_._

_._

_Ese mismo día a las 14:23_

_Law bajó la comida de la rehén como había hecho días anteriores. Ahora la mujer había decidido confiar en su palabra y comenzar a alimentarse, o de lo contrario moriría de hambre. _

_El moreno miro la cámara que estaba vigilando la puerta y después entro cerrándola. Puso su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de esta._

_Nami, con recelo, se acercó hasta el plató, pero algo le llamó la atención. Había un papel debajo de la vajilla que sobresalía tan solo por una esquina. La mujer miró al moreno y le respondió con una mirada siniestra. La pelinaranja tragó saliva y cogió el trozo de papel dejando el plato en su lugar. Poco a poco, mirando de reojo a Law, se sentó para leerlo. _

"_Quédate en silencio." fue lo primero que leyó. Alzó un momento la vista y luego volvió a seguir. "Estoy seguro que Doflamingo habrá puesto algún micrófono en alguna parte, pero no puedo estar seguro. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que aquí no hay cámaras. He comprobado la sala de vigilancia." Nami frunció el ceño sin comprender a donde quería llegar el hombre "Esta noche, unos del grupo se irán a una misión, tan solo quedaremos aquí cuatro personas y esta noche me toca a mí para hacer la guardia. Creo que es el mejor momento para salir de aquí, y te llevare conmigo. No voy a decirte a dónde, pero puedo asegurarte que es un sitio mucho mejor que este. Tampoco voy a explicarte la razón. Tan solo te tiene que interesar que te sacare de aquí, pero es muy importante que estés en completo silencio y que actúes de la misma manera a cómo te comportas durante estos días. No quiero que sospechen." Nami levanto la mirada esperanzada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero Law aparto la suya. "A la noche vendré a buscarte"_

.

.

Law se apartó para dejar salir a la pelinaranja. Ella comenzó a andar con algo de temblor y salió poco a poco, mirando por todos lados, asegurándose de que era cierto que no iba a haber nadie con la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar.

El moreno, miró a la cámara como si de ese modo se estuviera burlando de ellos cuando vieran lo que había pasado. No se molestó en apagarlas ni hacer nada, sabía que en cuanto descubrieran la celda vacía y el que él no estuviera allí tendría algo que ver. No eran idiotas.

El hombre la guio por las escaleras. Ambos salieron en completo silencio, ya que si hacían algún ruido, alguien los podría escuchar y se levantarían a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Una vez arriba, el hombre se giró a la derecha y Nami lo siguió. Ella observo como el moreno andaba con paso firme hasta la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que esta estaba en una especie de bosque, y se asombró de que estuvieran en un lugar como aquel, pero por otra parte, tampoco era de extrañar, puesto que se trataban de una banda criminal y tenían que esconderse bien.

Law sacó unas llaves y fue hasta su coche. Entró adentro e hizo un gesto a la pelinaranja para que lo imitara. Ella, percatándose de que la mejor opción era seguir a Law, entró y observó la casa por primera y última vez mientras que salían de aquel lugar y se dirigían a la carretera.

-No digas nada.- le dijo Law- puede haber un micrófono aquí.- fue lo único que añadió.

Ambos estuvieron conduciendo media hora en silencio. De repente Law paró el coche y le hizo una señal a la mujer para que saliera.

-Sígueme- le ordenó. Los dos estuvieron unos minutos andando hacía una zona que solo él conocía- puede que ese coche también tuviera un rastreador, no estoy seguro, pero lo que sí sé es que Doflamingo no está al tanto de otras cosas que también poseo.- entraron a una zona del bosque- es por aquí- añadió.

Después de seguir andando, esquivando las ramas, troncos caídos y piedras que podría haber, el moreno por fin llegó a su destino. Nami no pudo ver nada, ya que todo estaba oscuro, pero el moreno en cambio cogió lo que parecía ser un impermeable enorme y tiro de él dejando a su vista un coche negro. Law sacó las llaves y abrió el pequeño auto.

-Entra.- le ordenó. Nami miró a Law y a los segundos obedeció. El moreno entró, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Quiero acabar con Doflamingo, y tú eres una pieza fundamental. Además, no iba a dejarte allí teniendo la oportunidad de sacarte.

-¿Por qué?- pero solo obtuvo una mirada de reojo del moreno.

-Es un largo viaje, yo que tú intentaría dormir.- le contestó con simpleza.

.

.

**No sé que os habrá parecido este cambio, pero yo lo veo más interesante. ¿Cuales serán las intenciones de Law? ¿Por qué Nami es la pieza fundamental? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar… pero en fin es lo de siempre bloqueos, exámenes, trabajos, exámenes, descanso, trabajos… Además que quería actualizar todos mis fics a la vez por lo que este capítulo lleva más de un mes hecho, pero hasta que no estuvieran todos no quería actualizarlos. Al final subo 4 de 7 asique está bien.**

**Y sin enrrollarme más aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. **

Al día siguiente tras un largo viaje, Law llegó a una pequeña casa que estaba junto a un lago. Aparcó el coche y suspiró mirando el lugar.

_-Mira Law, ya verás como pesco un pez grande.- dijo entusiasmado un hombre rubio._

_-No vas a conseguir nada, idiota- contestó un niño de doce años. _

_El hombre se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al niño._

_-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre._

_-Tú no eres mi padre- le gritó el pequeño.- por si no lo recuerdas mi padre está muerto. _

_El rubio suspiró designado y miró al niño seriamente._

_-Lo sé, Law, sé todo lo que has pasado.-se agachó para estar a su altura- Yo también tuve una infancia dura, por eso quiero que tú vivas feliz. Algún día lo entenderás.- le contestó revolviéndole el cabello- bien ahora por que no vamos a cenar algo.- comenzó a andar y tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo._

_-Idiota.- contestó Law negando con la cabeza _

El hombre sonrió levemente ante aquel pequeño recuerdo. Observo a la pelinaranja que se había quedado profundamente dormida y salió del coche. Abrió despacio el asiento del copiloto y la movió suavemente, pero no fue capaz de despertarla. "_Puede que sea la primera vez que duerma tantas horas seguidas desde hace días"_ pensó.

Fue a la casa, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Después volvió al coche, cogió a la pelinaranja en brazos con cuidado y la llevó hacia una de las habitaciones. Con suavidad la dejo sobre la cama, comenzó a buscar en el armario del dormitorio y rápidamente encontró una manta que se la puso encima. Law la observó durante unos segundos y después salió de allí.

La casa era pequeña tan solo tenía tres habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y una cocina que estaba junto a la sala.

El hombre se tumbó en el sofá, cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo durante un rato hasta quedar dormido.

.

.

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y tal y como lo habían acordado Zoro se encontraba parado frente al supermercado. Espero en su coche hasta que vio a la morena entrando al lugar, el peliverde entró también y fue hasta el sitio donde habían quedado: la zona de las galletas.

-Hola.- le saludó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué tenías pensado?

-He estado comprobando los movimientos del FBI, no parece que estén siguiéndote.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Por ahora bueno. Es mejor no llamar más la atención. ¿Has recibido alguna llamada?

-No. Ninguna. No creo que tarde mucho en pedirme…- se detuvo un instante al ver a alguien pasar por allí- pedirme un favor.

-El tiempo está cambiando bastante ¿verdad?- le dijo Robin.

-¿El tiempo?- preguntó Zoro desconcertado y vio que la morena le afirmaba con la cabeza, lo que hizo que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que la mujer pretendía- o si, creo que daban tormenta para esta tarde, parece mentira con el sol que hace ahora.

Ambos siguieron con la mirada al desconocido que les daba la espalda y se iba. Una vez que volvían a estar solos Robin sacó un teléfono móvil y se lo entrego al peliverde.

-Cuando te llame, mándame un mensaje con este móvil. Mi número es el único que está en la agenda y por aquí no conseguirán rastrearte.

-Está bien. Pero Robin, ¿Cómo has conseguido saber lo del FBI?

-Eso es algo que no puedo contarte. Ya te lo he dicho, cuanto menos sepas de mi mejor.- la mujer le miró durante unos segundos- cuando haya alguna novedad, nos mandamos un mensaje y quedaremos aquí.- tras aquello y sin decir nada más la mujer salió dejándole solo.

El peliverde se fue a su casa y se sentó en un sillón. Estaba confuso, acababa de conocer a aquella mujer, prácticamente no sabía nada de ella, pero era la única solución que veía. No podía seguir de aquel modo, matando sin piedad a gente que no conocía tan solo porque alguien se lo hubiera ordenado. Pero por otro lado, se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Robin. Según ella, había tenido problemas como el suyo y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de que se trataban.

.

.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y miró hacía todos lados confundida. Examino la extraña habitación en la que se encontraba. Tardo unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No podía creer que aquello fuera real.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana observando la luz del sol y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No se esperaba volver a ver aquella imagen otra vez, para ella aquello era como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Por fin era libre.

O casi.

Lo único que la separaba de su libertad era que estaba junto a Law. Seguramente estaría en algún lugar de aquella casa vigilándola sin dejarle escapatoria. Pero sin lugar a dudas prefería aquella situación a la anterior.

Suspiro pensando en aquello y sin esperanzas se acercó a la puerta. Una parte de ella quería pensar que estaba abierta, que no volvía a estar encerrada de aquel modo. Pero esa probabilidad era casi imposible.

Puso su mano sobre la manilla, comenzó a girarla y al escuchar un ruido como señal de que se abría se sorprendió. Tragó saliva esperando algún tipo de trampa. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y no vio nada extraño. Salió poco a poco y comenzó a andar por el pasillo atenta a cualquier señal de que había otra persona en aquel lugar.

Observo el lugar que tenía una pequeña cocina, un salón con una chimenea con un par de sofás donde se encontró a Law. Nami suspiró y se acercó a él en silencio para comprobar que seguía dormido. Giró su mirada hacia la puerta de la salida. Si su suerte seguía de su lado aquella puerta también podría estar abierta y podría irse de aquel lugar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, pero cuando estaba por tocar la manilla…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Nami abrió los ojos como platos y se giró para mirar fijamente a Law quien estaba frente a ella de brazos cruzados y con rostro enfadado.


	10. Notas de autor

Odio este tipo de notas de autor, creo que todos lo hacemos, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que sentía que debía decir algo al menos. La verdad es que se me han juntado varios problemas que no me permiten escribir, al igual que tengo un gran bloqueo (los odios mucho). Sinceramente pienso que si escribo algo sería todo angst y podría estropear alguno de mis fics y no quiero eso por lo que si consigo hacer algo de ese tipo intento que sea algún one-shot o drabble.

No sé cuando lograre actualizar algo, estoy leyendo mis fics para ver si consigo inspirarme para poder escribir y así mejorar algo mi animo y esperar a que se solucionen algo mis problemas.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
